


罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士

by echoriath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mission Fic, Soldier Boys, The End of the Line, also a haybarn, burn it to the ground, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoriath/pseuds/echoriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的双眼黑暗，深邃，无法解读。环绕瞳孔的只有一圈极淡的蓝色。他顺着枪管凝视史蒂夫，低声呢喃，仿佛自语：“你真的是，我的朋友？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171703) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**1.**

史蒂夫开始犹豫。他公寓的门没合上，应该不是陷阱。是陷阱的话就太不经心了。他偶尔会感觉公寓里有一个幽魂。总觉得好像有一个人，一具身体，飘然穿过自己的房间。但现在……史蒂夫推开房门，缓慢走进门厅。墙上粘着血印，地上也有血迹，整整三大块。浴室里，莲蓬头嘶嘶作响。史蒂夫看见浴帘上映着一个男人的影子。

那个男人半身赤裸，整个人湿透了，坐在莲蓬头底下，正用牙齿咬紧缠在右手臂上的皮带——被用作临时止血带的皮带。他身下积聚着一滩呈现出淡粉色的小水泊。

一把枪的枪眼正对着史蒂夫的眉心。在史蒂夫尚未发现的时候，男人就已经用金属手握紧了枪。现在史蒂夫发现了，连忙举起双手，同时胃里一阵痉挛——巴奇中枪了，不止一处。为了处理伤口，他扯开了自己左边的裤脚，还有右手袖子，大腿上绑好的白色绷带已经染上血渍。目前他在处理右手臂上的抢伤，史蒂夫出现之前，他正准备把止血粉倒上去。

他甚至无需看上一眼，就把枪对准了史蒂夫。男人湿透的长发糊在脸上，皮带从嘴里掉下来，水珠滚下鼻梁。金属手臂动作迅捷。即使留了这么多血，即使男人脸上有一丝痛楚的神色，举枪的手依旧很稳。

他的双眼黑暗，深邃，无法解读。环绕瞳孔的只有一圈极淡的蓝色。他顺着枪管凝视史蒂夫，低声呢喃，仿佛自语：“你真的是，我的朋友？”

“我是！”史蒂夫脱口而出，像溺水之人一样紧紧揪住这个问题，“求你，让我帮忙，我可以叫救护……”

只迟疑了一秒钟，巴奇便调转枪口，抵在自己太阳穴上。史蒂夫立即僵住了。

“别叫医生，我不去医院。”他说，声音里有种可怕的坦诚。

“好。”史蒂夫回应，“可以。按你说的来。”

巴奇又花了一到两秒时间打量史蒂夫，接着点了点头。举枪的手垂了下来，落在身侧。又过了一会儿，他把枪滑进水泊里，伸手抓住止血带，扯紧。他发出一声低沉的呻吟，面容因疼痛而扭曲。“我需要你帮忙。”他一边咬着牙往伤口上倒止血粉，一边对史蒂夫说，接着从作战背心口袋里扯出一卷干净的绷带。史蒂夫望着他，有些无助。而令他吃惊的是，巴奇居然笑了，或者说，发出了一点类似小声的、粗糙沙哑的声音。“我没打算让你帮我处理伤口。” 巴奇说，仿佛能读懂史蒂夫大脑子里在想什么。他用力将绷带压在伤口上，然后开始缠绕，动作很粗暴。

“这没什么。”他继续说，轻轻摇头。他坐在冷水里，脸上却沁出汗珠，随着摇头的动作甩下来，这一切都传达着与“这没什么”相反的含义。“我恢复得很快。”

“是任务。”他告诉史蒂夫，“我一个人无法完成。”终于在手臂上缠好纱布，他向后靠着淋浴间的白瓷砖墙，呼吸粗重。男人裸露在外的皮肤上浮出鸡皮疙瘩，但他仿佛根本没有看到。他抬头望着史蒂夫，“你是我的队长，对吗？”

淋浴间门外的史蒂夫蹲下身，手撑在大腿上，一时不知从何说起。

“巴奇，”他开始说。但即便只是这样一个名字，都超出了某种范围。他看着巴奇的表情，像是原本有一扇门开着，现在又猛然关上了。

“我现在还，没有准备好。”巴奇直言，头偏向另一边。

“我——好吧。”史蒂夫如今更不知道该怎么办了。他看着他，看着巴奇，冬兵，或是詹姆斯，不知自己能说什么。但他还是开口了。

“那么，和我说说这个任务吧，巴恩斯中士。”

 

**2.**

巴奇接受了毛巾和换洗衣物，这让史蒂夫松了一口气。接着他站在史蒂夫公寓厨房餐桌旁，一边漫不经心用毛巾擦头发，一边捣弄一个火柴盒大小的电子设备。还好史蒂夫曾在史塔克大厦见过类似的玩意，所以在巨大的三维地图投射在餐桌上时，史蒂夫没有太过吃惊。

“这是186号杜拉格，位于曾经的南斯拉夫。”巴奇说，说完这句话，他又咕哝着念出几个单词，听起来像是chernaya bashnya, temno, mračno（“黑色之塔，黑暗之地”）。地图在他们头顶旋转，展示着一座看似无坚不摧的建筑，有一半与山峰浑然一体，两面围绕着河流。

像个要塞，史蒂夫说。

“曾经是的。”巴奇回答，嘴角凝成一个有些冷峻的微笑，“是座中世纪城池，被纳粹用作战俘营。战争中期，九头蛇给它派上新的用场，现在仍未停用。”他伸手将地图展开，指出一条现代化的公路，和一些卫星系统部件给史蒂夫看。“他们在这里做实验。”他的声音里没有感情波动，“实验的对象大部分是罪犯——刑事犯、政治犯。在塞尔维亚，政治犯永远不缺。但除此之外还有儿童，他们从世界各地抓来孤儿，在他们身上做实验。有200多个孩子住在那里，被当作潜伏特供培养。”巴奇盯着头顶旋转的地图，说，“我就是在那里出生的。”

史蒂夫不能不反驳这句话，“你出生在布鲁克林，巴恩斯中士。”

巴奇转头看他，然后点头。“也没错。”他认可道，接着将注意力重新放在地图上。“我已经从各个角度研究过这些透视图，”他沉吟道，“但我想不出一个人完成任务的方法。你能吗？”

史蒂夫强迫自己呼气，放松肩膀，努力把注意力集中在问题上——关于这个可怕的地方，他必须专注于可以着手的问题。“我不想显得傲慢，”他转向巴奇，说道，“不过，我能接触到一些位在高层的人，可以——”这时巴奇转身，金属手指抓住史蒂夫的上衣前襟，后者出于本能，立即采取防御性的蹲伏姿态，也用双手抓住巴奇，保持平衡，做好了掀翻巴奇或是击倒他的准备。

但巴奇没有更进一步。他的手臂在颤抖。他看起来狂怒不止——这让史蒂夫忍不住眨了眨眼，是巴奇在发怒，不是冬兵，不是九头蛇特工。发怒的是巴奇·巴恩斯，他的朋友。这看起来像暴雨前雷鸣一般的表情，史蒂夫曾见过，见过许多次，只是从来没有承受过而已。

“你觉得那些人不知道吗？”巴奇说，语气倨傲。他松开手臂——这可能是他的本能，也可能是种冲动，或是什么残留的感觉——他不想揍史蒂夫。“你觉得他们不知道？刚果曾发生什么，玻利维亚十多年的奴役统治，或是——”巴奇戛然而止，“他们知道。他们还见鬼的付了钱，但他们每个人都能合理推诿。这就是他们会告诉你的东西，队长。他们会告诉你齿轮层层递进，不关他们的事。不过是200多个孩子罢了，而且这些孩子还活得好好的。而我们得逮捕国家栋梁，五角大厦里的人物，你真的想冒险打破前南斯拉夫地区的微妙局势吗？就为了——”

“够了。”史蒂夫咬紧下颌，“对不起。你说得对。”他知道巴奇是对的，他简直能听到亚历山大·皮尔斯的声音，滔滔不绝说出这些话。

“我总是忘记现在不比从前。”

巴奇转身背向他，双臂交握，仿佛想以这种肢体方式克制自己。“事情从来就不是那样。”接着，巴奇开口道歉，声音低沉紧绷，“我不想和你打。我再也不想和你打了。你是我唯一的朋友，字面意义上的。”他又发出了之前那种沙哑的笑声，“一直以来都是如此，对吧。”

“不，”史蒂夫说，“你完全搞反了。你有很多朋友，而我只有你。”他给巴奇一个伤感的微笑，之后，再次将目光投向透视图，“所以，哥们，你想怎么做？”

“这个——”巴奇拖长了声音，这是目前为止他发出的和从前的巴奇最为相像的声音。“显然我需要你的意见。我想我们得用上一大堆炸药。噢，还有，”他拉起自己的作战背心，从口袋里掏出一样东西。

那东西被塑料包住了。史蒂夫弯腰查看，“呃，这是——”

“一根手指，没错。当时他已经死了。”巴奇说，接着皱了皱眉，补充道，“我发誓。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫有些不确定地说。

“我们需要这根手指才能进入要塞。”巴奇说，“还有密码，我已经拿到了。问题在于：他们知道我要来。还不提高警惕的话，未免太傻。”

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇。所以娜塔莎说的没错，“法兰克福和布鲁塞尔是你搞定的？”

“没错。还有色丹岛、马洛斯、克里特、巴拉圭、肯塔基、德克萨斯，”巴奇说，语气刻板，“所有使用过我的地方。”

“他们说德克萨斯州是油罐火灾事故。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说。

“这是他们的说法，”巴奇回道，“但九头蛇知道是我，他们也一定知道没有人比我更想要黑塔。”他的面颊上有一条肌肉抽动了一下，“这是最后一个了，但我没法独自完成。”

“你不必一个人。”史蒂夫说，“你再也不必一个人做任何事了。只要你愿意，我发誓……”而巴奇转过头，没再看史蒂夫，似乎有些不自在。

 

**3.**

这样和巴奇在一起有些不对劲——巴奇在他身边，又好像并没有——眼前之人拥有巴奇的形貌，一点点吃着史蒂夫做的简易晚餐（汤和三明治），好像已经忘记如何进食；无论是肩膀的弧度，脑袋倾斜的样子，都和巴奇一模一样，他坐在那儿，仔细修理自己的战斗装备。史蒂夫用余光看他，努力让自己不直勾勾得盯着看。这感觉太过熟悉，眼前的这个男人与曾坐在他们公寓里椅子上缝补衣物，清理皮鞋的那个人重叠在一起。史蒂夫记得他的后背，记得扬起的鞋刷，记得巴奇精心、敏捷地穿针，再用牙齿咬断线头的模样。

如今再没有什么人会自己把鞋子擦得锃亮，或是在衣服上缝缝补补了。某些地方还是能买到鞋油和针线，但它们多置于蒙尘的搁架，无人问津。然而，即使已经过去七十年，巴奇修理装备时动作中那丝笃定与精准，还是让史蒂夫感到熟悉。他熟练地运用倒缝手法，修补作战长裤和上衣，接着处理皮夹克、皮带和武器束带。他对待手套和靴子则格外上心，就与记忆中那个人一样——坐在自己铺位上，检视靴子，再小心清理、涂抹鞋油，确保它们能上战场。

现在唯一让史蒂夫感觉正常的是构思任务策略的过程：他们翻转地图，凑在一起，从任务开始到结束，将战略细节一项项捋清。

“看这里。”巴奇说，指着河流的一处拐角，“黑塔这一面无人监视，没布置任何有实际作用的防御工事，纯粹是一堵1320英尺高的悬崖。”他抬头看向史蒂夫，“固若金汤，他们说。”

“是吗。”史蒂夫回答，与巴奇双目相对。接着他们笑了，看似有些狡猾地向对方咧嘴一笑，“所以——用船？”

“嗯。”

不知是史蒂夫的错觉，还是他真的听出了巴奇声音里的布鲁克林腔调？

“用小船，以免在检查点被人抓住。”巴奇用手指点了点地图，“这里，还有这里。”

“我们得晚上行动。”史蒂夫沉思道。

“当然得在晚上。”巴奇说，“白天就跟在公园里散步没什么区别。”说完这句，两人鼻子里都哼出笑声（还有“上帝”），史蒂夫几乎可以想象：湿滑的岩壁、波涛、绳索，脚下是四百英尺高。“你划过船吗？”巴奇问他。

“噢，当然划过。”史蒂夫说，“月亮公园里那种儿童船。”

仿佛“砰”的一声，前一刻的温馨气氛碎裂无踪。巴奇肩膀耸了起来，僵硬且紧绷，他把脑袋转了回去。史蒂夫真想踢自己一脚。巴奇已经说了还没准备好，而自己却非要逼他。“对不起，”史蒂夫喃喃道，用手掌根揉了揉发际线。“和我说说武器的情况吧，”说完，又加了一句，“中士。”

过了好一会儿，巴奇才回答，“武器也堆放在这附近。只要你知道往哪找。”

“而你知道？”史蒂夫问道，手放了下来。

“是的，队长。”巴奇在微笑，却并无笑意，“我知道。”史蒂夫想问那些武器是九头蛇的，还是神盾局的，是为哪一方准备的，但他怕巴奇会用他久经世事的疲倦双眼，带着怜悯看向自己，说从没有“哪一方”，始终只有同一方。所以史蒂夫没问出口，而是抬起下巴，直视巴奇的双眼，说，“让我看看你的枪？”

巴奇愣住了，然后渐渐开始微笑。他伸舌头舔了舔自己丰满的下唇。史蒂夫努力装作没发现，但巴奇的脸一直令他着迷。他理解九头蛇为什么要给巴奇戴上面具。

“没问题。”巴奇拖长了声音说，“都是好枪。”他跨步走向堆成一堆的武器装备，从中拎起一杆黑色的长步枪——巴雷特M82狙击步枪。这比巴奇战时背着的春田手动枪机狙击步枪要好上太多。巴奇把抢推给史蒂夫，后者接住，提起，透过瞄准镜向外看，接着快速拆卸、组装，直到枪身发出令人满意的“咔哒”声。他足够了解巴奇，他知道即使经历了一切，即使到现在，这一系列步骤仍能让巴奇放松下来。史蒂夫能从周身空气，从巴奇的肢体语言感知这一点。

“很好。”史蒂夫说，把步枪交还给巴奇，“你还有什么？”

巴奇向他展示了一杆小型（但看起来很致命）的机枪，以及几把手枪：一把精致小巧、周身闪亮的德林格，一柄柯尔特，和一杆厚重的黑色西格绍尔。史蒂夫重新看向那柄柯尔特——从磨损印记来看，这把应该是巴奇最喜欢的手枪，它很像史蒂夫战时携带的那把，虽然绝不可能是同一把枪（ _……他最后一次看到那把手枪是什么时候？_ ）。但无论如何，无论是枪型还是枪管上的划痕都很相似，这让史蒂夫感到心痛。他能看到枪柄上磨损的痕迹，知道它们来自巴奇经年累月的使用；能看到套筒上的指印，因为巴奇曾经一遍一遍往回拉它，扳机的光泽也有些黯淡了（ _他曾经把那柄手枪丢给巴奇，他曾经在火车上把那柄手枪丢给巴奇。_ ）

史蒂夫抬起头。巴奇正在细细打量他，面容沉静。“这把能给我用吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴奇缓慢地点了点头。“可以，”他说，“当然可以。”

 

**4.**

巴奇很快把东西都装进黑色的小帆布包，效率极高。接着他脱掉上衣，露出金属手臂与肩膀相接处深刻的伤痕。史蒂夫猝不及防，不由自主地伸出手想去触碰那些伤疤，但他很快回过神，猛地放下手臂。巴奇的身体是如此熟悉，却又陌生。史蒂夫不知道当初巴奇看到自己超级血清塑造的躯体，是不是也有这样的感觉。巴奇那只完好手臂上绑着的绷带已经发黄，还泛出一点红褐色。他摸摸战斗背心下面穿着的薄薄一层衬里。巴奇在整装，似乎是要即刻出发。

这太快了。他们还需要更多时间在一起（或是长久地独自一人），去回忆，去弄清楚自己对于对方而言意味着什么，协商，然后达到某种“和平”状态。他们之间仿佛有什么东西即将爆炸，史蒂夫觉得自己像个拆弹人员。他们不能就这样出发执行任务：离彼此重逢才过了几个小时，两人都没休息，而巴奇还受着伤——

“等等。我得确定你已经可以执行任务了。”史蒂夫尝试道。他可以坚持这个说法，毕竟作为指挥官，他有权知道他的士兵是否健康，保证士兵得到照顾。“让我检查一下绷带。”

史蒂夫后悔了。因为巴奇毫不抵抗地服从命令，顺从得令人难受。他什么也没说，像身上有什么开关让人关掉了，眼神如死水一般，站在史蒂夫面前，让史蒂夫“检查”他，像检查一件物品。

巴奇没有说谎，他的确恢复得很快。伤口表面粗糙，但早已止血，小一些的划伤甚至已经弥合，只留下粉红色的印记。史蒂夫迅速给巴奇敷上绷带（时髦的现代“罐式”绷带），接着从医药箱里摸出一些神盾局专门为他研发的药物。巴奇只看了一眼他手上的药片便干吞下去，问都没问这些东西是什么。

他不该这么做。九头蛇可能就是这样“照顾”巴奇的：用药物、机械、植入物，见鬼的用一切手段确保他达到执行任务的要求。仔仔细细检查，彻彻底底清理，然后收起来等下一次使用，就像包养一把好枪。这不是他应该对巴奇做的，不是巴奇需要的。事实上他简直是个白痴，就这样错过了那些更重要的线索——巴奇刮了胡子，胸膛上黑色的毛发很短——他正在重新掌控自己，掌控自己的身体，还有外貌。史蒂夫也做过这样的事，不止一次：他记得从那台紫外线机器里走出来的自己，胸口重新长出毛发，让他发痒；当发现自己身在21世纪，他整整五个月没打理自己的脸，藏在厚厚的胡须后面。有些时候，你能掌控的只剩下这些无足轻重的决定。巴奇需要有人倾听，而不是命令：战场上他绝不会质疑巴奇。聪明的指挥官会听取自己中士的建议。如果巴奇认为自己已经准备好，那他就是准备好了。如果巴奇认为现在该上路，那他们就即刻出发。

“好了。”史蒂夫说，飞速向巴奇笑了一下，“给我一分钟整理行装，我是不是该——弄辆车？”

巴奇花了好一阵才回过神，才让自己放松下来，仿佛他的神思方才跑去了很远的地方。“嗯。”巴奇回答，舔了一下嘴唇，喉咙吞咽，走神好像让他口干。接着他又补充了一句，“弄辆结实的。”

 

**5.**

结实点的？考虑到这个要求，他得借一辆没法追踪，不见了也没人留意的车，然后这辆车还得“结实”。他想过借老罗素太太那辆不起眼的灰色丰田花冠，主人每周只开它一次去购物，不过史蒂夫觉得那辆车可能达不到巴奇提出的“结实”标准。史蒂夫自己从没对汽车产生过多大兴趣——他喜欢摩托，也觉得摩托很适合自己——但巴奇一直很喜欢机械和科技，曾经拖着史蒂夫去纽约大中宫看车展。娜塔莎可能会知道去哪弄辆好车，史蒂夫自暴自弃地想，接着突然记起住在街尾大宅的科里根一家，听说他们要外出度过整个夏天——他们在海滩边有座房子。对于史蒂夫而言，科里根先生像是那种正在经受中年危机的典型范例。撬开科里根家的双车位车库，史蒂夫发现了一辆明光锃亮的雪佛兰科尔维特，车身黑色，车窗用的染色玻璃。

史蒂夫把车停在自己住的那栋楼旁，天已入夜，街道昏暗寂静。史蒂夫从车里钻出来，看见巴奇从与他浑然一体的阴影里走出来。巴奇审视了一番，露出认可的神色，接着把他们的背包装进车里，自己坐上驾驶位。史蒂夫也上了车，坐在巴奇旁边。巴奇穿着黑色皮衣，史蒂夫也穿着他黑色的制服，他们几乎隐没在一片黑暗里。

“现在去哪？”史蒂夫问。巴奇发动引擎，车开离路边，黑色车轮与地面发出尖锐摩擦声。

“武器贮藏点。”巴奇回答，“然后去近郊机场，是个小型的货运——”

“等等，停下——停车。”史蒂夫说，“现在停车，我是认真的。”巴奇的目光落在史蒂夫脸上，但他也服从了命令，猛踩刹车，车子冲出了路肩。几乎还没停稳，史蒂夫就已经下了车，从车头绕到巴奇这边的车门，猛地拉开。他不知道巴奇会怎么想，但他总有自己的底线。

“下来，”史蒂夫说，“车我来开。”巴奇抬头用怀疑的眼神看着史蒂夫。

“我会和你一起去南斯拉夫，与九头蛇战斗。”史蒂夫告诉他，“但去机场这一路，我不会冒着伤害任何人的风险。”

巴奇下了车，动作连贯流畅，金属手指着驾驶座，示意史蒂夫进去。还好，他似乎只觉得这整件事很有意思，他看向史蒂夫的目光有一丝几乎称得上温柔的情绪。史蒂夫看着巴奇绕到副驾驶门边，姿态优雅地拉开门坐下，然后“砰”的一声，两人一起关上了车门。

“你觉得我来开车，就会导致一地车祸？”巴奇问。副驾驶座几乎容不下他的两条长腿。

 _我觉得你可能都不会发现身后发生了车祸。_ “我是觉得你很长时间没去过驾校了。”史蒂夫回答。车开上路，史蒂夫打开指示灯。

“而你去了？”巴奇问。

“我还真去了，为了拿到驾照。”史蒂夫瞥了一眼巴奇，继续说，“我走了所有程序——驾照、护照、银行招呼——现在可是合法公民。还能拿到拖欠工资，我赌你也能拿很多。”

“我觉得不行。”巴奇咕哝。

“问题是，他们总是写错数字。”史蒂夫不自觉说出口，听起来很奇怪，但他还从没告诉过任何人，也不是什么重要的事，但——话说回来，谁又能懂呢？“他们总写错我的生日。”史蒂夫解释，“没人写1918，每次都写成1981。大多数时候我都没在意。我明白，‘这个人怎么可能是1918年出生？’大脑会自动忽略这个信息，就算看见了，也觉得是年份打错了，你知道吗，这还挺好玩的。”史蒂夫说完了，语气却不怎么确定，因为他其实没觉得“好玩”：没什么好玩的，是件很蠢的小事，但这让他觉得自己既奇怪又诡异，仿佛成为了隐形人。

但巴奇没有笑。史蒂夫松了一口气。“我明白。”巴奇的语气很严肃。

“就像我的整个人生都是个‘打错的数字’。”史蒂夫说，说完却又立即后悔了。之前的感同身受冲击着他，让他说话不经大脑，像那些喝醉了酒的人一样。他握紧方向盘，直视前方的道路。但他能感觉到巴奇正看着自己。

巴奇开口的时候，声音几乎被引擎轰鸣声盖过了。“我的整个人生……”但巴奇转过头，仿佛思路断了，没说下去。史蒂夫小心地投去一瞥，只看见染色车窗上倒映着巴奇的脸，那表情中并无一丝快乐。

 

**6.**

在巴奇带领下，他们驱车来到弗吉尼亚州，停在一处看似废弃的工业建筑群。整个建筑群都被高耸的带刺钢丝围住，不过这对他们来说不算什么。翻越钢丝后，巴奇在一片杂草丛生的灰暗里穿行，步态稳健，经过一幢又一幢破旧不堪、摇摇欲坠的仓库。他并未将手放在武器上，史蒂夫稍微放松了一点，他原以为会遭遇九头蛇攻击。最终，巴奇停在一扇金属大门外。从外形看，这扇门年久失修，锈迹斑斑。但实际上并非如此——巴奇撕开一块板子，底下是块发出红光的数字键盘。巴奇开始按键。

“他们没改密码？”史蒂夫有些吃惊。

巴奇略带嘲讽地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，“我的级别还挺高的。能改我的密码的人，要么死了，要么有比这大得多的麻烦。或者说，他们马上就要有了。”他补了一句，语气阴森森的。史蒂夫觉得最后那句话是巴奇的保证。

房间里阴暗、潮湿，满满都是枪支。但巴奇对枪没兴趣，他感兴趣的是弹药。巴奇先扔了一盒子弹给史蒂夫——软弹夹，中空弹，没有品牌标志——才开始往帆布背包里填塞手枪弹药和细长的步枪子弹。他往墙上的柜匣里输入了另一串密码，露出墙后一系列小型的黑色圆盘和各种尺寸的圆罐。巴奇小心拿出其中一个圆罐——直径、深度均为两英寸——弹开底部的开关。圆罐上出现一闪一闪的绿光。

“那是什么？”史蒂夫问。巴奇正从四面查看圆罐。

“炸药。”巴奇回答，用拇指关掉了方才打开的开关，“可以像手榴弹那样扔出去，也可以固定在指定位置，向锥形炸药那样。”他用这些爆炸物填满了一个行李袋，然后递给史蒂夫。后者畏缩了一下，还是接了过去。巴奇目光凝重，“你明白我不能把它们留在这不管。”

“我明白。”史蒂夫克制地说，又稍稍放松，“我也打算带走它们。我们下一步做什么？”

巴奇把头转向一边，眯起眼睛，“我想我们该为你的女朋友挑选一件好玩意。”这句话含义不明，令人费解。史蒂夫眨眨眼，刚开口说出“什么？”，就看到巴奇三个大步走到门边，迅速拉开门，早已在手的武器对准门外的人。

“等等！”史蒂夫喊，“别开枪！”——站在门口的是娜塔莎。虽然巴奇正用枪口指着她的脑袋，娜塔莎还是能摆出一副“我很无聊”的表情。

“你们不打算邀请我进去吗？”娜塔莎问，看看巴奇，又看向史蒂夫，“说好的老派人士的礼仪呢？”

“我不喜欢被人跟踪。”巴奇低吼，声音低沉危险，他仍未放下武器。

娜塔莎仿佛全不在意，她走近巴奇，挑衅一般直视着他，“我本来不必跟踪你，如果一早有人 _邀请_ 我一起的话。你们就没想过从私人层面，我会对这个任务感兴趣？”

巴奇盯着她，盯了很长时间，终于放下枪，收回枪套里。“说起这个，”他露出微笑，笑容露齿，却全无暖意，“我们还不认识。”听到这句话，史蒂夫终于呼出一口气，迅速说道，“这位是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫探员，这位是……詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。”

娜塔莎从上到下打量了巴奇一阵，点了点头，“詹姆斯。”她以这个名字相称，抬起头确认。巴奇咬了咬下颌，不知是否介意这个女人这就开始叫自己的名字，但即便有这种想法，他也没有表现出来。

“所以现在我算是一份子了？”娜塔莎紧绷着语气说。巴奇耸耸肩，回答，“我说了不算，”目光移向史蒂夫，“队长？”

 _这是个测试，整件事都是测试。_ 史蒂夫忍不住想。巴奇是不是希望他赶走娜塔莎？娜塔莎的确是个绝佳的盟友，但史蒂夫并不想失去他和巴奇如今建立起来的亲密，这种“只有他们两人”的感觉，一想到这一点，史蒂夫就感到一阵刺痛。他们几乎像是两个陌生人，这让史蒂夫难过。但无论如何，他必须为攻克塔楼的任务着想。巴奇想毁掉黑塔，毁掉黑塔所代表的一切。如果娜塔莎加入，他们的成功率会大大提升。

“我想毁掉那个地方，”史蒂夫说，“片砖块瓦都不剩。”他看见巴奇脸上一闪而过的痛苦，和感激。他不必进一步解释了，这感觉很好，就像活动一块僵硬的肌肉。于是巴奇转向娜塔莎，几乎有些漫不经心地说，“格洛克很好用。”他指向房间另一边装满枪支的墙面。

“哇哦……你们在购物。”她面无表情，走向那面墙。巴奇目送她离开，接着眼神转向史蒂夫，“自从参军以来，你身边从不缺女人。”

史蒂夫的心脏一阵猛跳，这句话是对他说的，对吗？巴奇在和自己说话，是自己，不是美国队长。甚至不是罗杰斯队长，而是史蒂夫。

即使是在这一刻，巴奇看着他，也仿佛知道他脑子里在想什么。那么为什么——巴奇到底为什么不能——“我并不是不记得。”巴奇轻声说，回答史蒂夫未曾出口的问题，“而是无法忘记。”

史蒂夫没来得及说话，就听到娜塔莎说，“我自己带一把。”她手上拿着一柄看起来很致命的黑色手枪。

娜塔莎看看巴奇，翻了个白眼，“你是不是想把武器库装在身上？”巴奇身上绑着六把枪，这还只是能看见的。史蒂夫毫不怀疑至少还有三把藏在不知道什么地方。巴奇耸耸肩，而对史蒂夫而言，巴奇的这个小动作就像呼吸一样熟悉：迅速撅撅嘴、随意耸耸肩，像说“不关你的事”。

“炸药呢？带了哪些？”娜塔莎问。巴奇看向史蒂夫，后者把旅行袋打开给娜塔莎看。娜塔莎点了点头，似乎很满意，“很好，”她说，“非常好，不过再让我往锅里头加一两样调味剂。”

回来的时候，她手上拿着两罐东西，一罐装着黄色粉末，另一罐绿色。

“哦，好主意。”巴奇这下真的在笑，“我喜欢你的思考方式。”说完，他又对史蒂夫说，“有时候我真想念德尼尔。”

一阵刺痛猛地袭来，巴奇竟然提起了德尼尔。那家伙聪明又勇敢，精通炸药。史蒂夫花了一小会儿想念这位疯狂的法国人。许多人离他而去，走得很快，不给他任何时间去哀悼。史蒂夫来不及，只好猝不及防被一一击中。他想念的不只是人，还有事物，那些愚蠢的小事——他曾经生了两天的气，就因为他突然间无比想吃覆盆子凝乳酪，但其他人甚至不知道那是什么东西。

娜塔莎要用这两罐彩色粉末做什么，他一无所知，但巴奇显然知道，那对他而言就足够了。但巴奇似乎是想解释清楚。“黑塔是中世纪建筑，完全以岩石铸成。”他说，“但为了铺设水管、缆线、电线、管道，那些人得在塔身上钻洞。我选的都是固定在外部结构上的炸药，而她想从里面入手，炸飞它的内脏。”

听起来巴奇很赞赏娜塔莎的想法。娜塔莎对着史蒂夫露出恶魔一般的淘气微笑。

“好吧。”史蒂夫说，“我们出发吧。”让娜塔莎入局的决定十分正确：史蒂夫终于觉得他们像是个团队了。

 

**7.**

巴奇与娜塔莎就谁坐副驾驶起了一点小争执——巴奇出于骑士精神把副驾驶座让给娜塔莎，而娜塔莎则婉拒了他的建议，理由是巴奇有一双大长腿，还是由巴奇坐前排比较合适。没人承认他们之所以想坐后排，是都想争夺最佳战略位置。最后，史蒂夫忍不住呻吟道：“听着，谁都不许开枪，都他妈给我上车。”让史蒂夫高兴的是，最后屈服的人是巴奇，他紧绷着脸微笑，举手示意娜塔莎坐后排。

“我们往哪走？”史蒂夫边发动车子边问。

最后根据巴奇的指示，他们来到位于弗吉尼亚州诺克斯维尔的小型航站。建筑四围全是灰白暗淡的铝制墙面，墙上有“货运速递”标志。随着车越开越近，墙上一扇大门缓缓打开。

“前灯闪三下。”巴奇轻声吩咐，史蒂夫照办。

史蒂夫听见娜塔莎拉开保险栓的声音。“这地方是九头蛇的？”坐在昏暗的后座里，娜塔莎轻声问道。

巴奇从鼻腔里哼了一声，“如果他们还能叫九头蛇的话。这些家伙太笨了，连自己失业了都不知道。”

史蒂夫面向巴奇，问他，“所以，我们不摧毁这个地方？”他只想确认一下。

“对，这里不是我们的目标。听我指示就行。”

他们开进灰白色的停机坪，四周的荧光灯发出明亮的光纤。坪里停着一架小型货运飞机——机身贴着喜庆的“速运！”字样——两个一脸百无聊赖的人正往里面装货，还有个人手持写字板站在旁边。

巴奇下车的时候，两人几乎被吓得魂飞魄散。

“九头蛇万岁，”拿写字板的人说，接着谨慎地目视史蒂夫和娜塔莎，对巴奇开口，“长官，是不是出了什么问——”

巴奇打断他，说：“我需要一架飞机。给我准备三个降落伞。叫飞行员来，我有话和他说。”拿写字板的人答应下来，跑去做巴奇吩咐的事。不一会儿，飞行员来了，巴奇点头示意史蒂夫站着的地方，“由他给你下命令。”史蒂夫将信息告知飞行员，用的是战争时用的那种“只告诉你必要部分”的方式。他让飞行员采取弗吉尼亚飞索菲亚的惯常路线，进入德国领空后再变更。

“遵命，长官。”飞行员回复道。即使听令于美国队长这件事让他觉得诡异，他也没表现出来。

史蒂夫嘱咐拿写字板的人，请他归还雪佛兰。娜塔莎把飞机检查了一遍，从货舱门探出身，对着他们点点头。“驾驶舱里有两个折叠式座椅。货舱前部有空调，我们不如待在那儿，方便进入驾驶舱，要跳伞的话，离货舱门也很近。”

“很好。”史蒂夫回答，“收拾装备吧。”直到此刻，拿写字板的人才鼓足勇气再次和巴奇说话。

“长官，”他开口，接收到巴奇看向他的目光，他差点吓得呛住——冬兵的致命眼神不是谁都能承受的——但他还是努力说了下去，“……华盛顿的事发生之后，我们一直在等上面的命令，但一直没人……您能给我们建议吗？之后我们该做些什么……？”

冬兵转头往史蒂夫的方向看去，后者也看着他。史蒂夫知道自己看到了什么——冬兵眼睛里一闪而过的被逗乐了一般的笑意，嘴角翘起极小的弧度——就是巴奇，百分百的。像在说“瞧，和我告诉你的一样，这些家伙太笨了，连撤退都不会。”史蒂夫有点同情这拿写字板的家伙，他看起来还挺正常的。于是史蒂夫拍拍他的肩说，“孩子，如果我是你的话，我会把这里转成合法生意。”

他们都看见冬兵忽然起身往货机的方向走去，但只有史蒂夫知道巴奇在笑，不想让人发现才急着跑掉。

 

**8.**

前舱空间狭小，巴奇蹲下身，挤进最远端，三人得以围成一个三角形，巴奇坐在角度最小的三角形顶点。史蒂夫觉得他在和自己保持距离，就像当年打仗时一样——背靠着墙，坐在地上，两条腿向自己这边伸过来。他们总是很亲密，只除了某些时刻巴奇想和他保持距离。这往往是因为情感从四面八方袭来，却又不能表露在外，巴奇只能用这样的方式藏好自己。史蒂夫明白，因为他也有过这种感觉，甚至曾经一整场军官会议下来都不和巴奇打照面。那时他们都得克制自己，只有在安全的时候，比如放假，或者确保除两人之外没有第三人在场，才能或多或少放松一点。前往阿尔卑斯山执行任务前，他们曾有五天时间在一起。当时巴奇显得有些冲动，有些不顾后果，他拉着史蒂夫去百乐门大舞厅，史蒂夫本来不想去的，但犟不过巴奇。巴奇在那儿与一个女孩跳了一整晚的吉特巴舞，然后把史蒂夫拖到阿尔贝马勒，两人来了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。之后许久，巴奇的声音一直在史蒂夫脑海中萦回不去：“来吧，史蒂夫，现在不做，可能再也做不了了，我们还在等什么？”史蒂夫感激他们曾度过这样一天，有过这样的时刻。他无比感激。

“怎么了？”巴奇突然出口询问，并盯着娜塔莎。后者把脑袋放在膝盖上，正专注地打量着面前两个人。

“没什么。”娜塔莎回答他，“只是觉得有意思。现在见到你，我好像搞懂了许多事情。”

巴奇紧绷，“你一点也不了解我。”

“没错。”娜塔莎露出一抹浅淡的微笑，“关于你，我的确什么也不知道。但他的话……”她缓缓偏过脑袋，看着史蒂夫，目光里有柔情，“你喜欢这家伙。我以为只是源于忠诚，或是多愁善感。但无论如何，我因此更了解你了，罗杰斯。”她看回巴奇，“你也一样，詹姆斯。你得明白：我很尊敬罗杰斯识人的能力，毕竟这和我自己有关。”

巴奇眼睛半闭着，对娜塔莎低声说，“你他妈根本不知道自己在说什么。”

“巴奇，”史蒂夫出声提醒。他有些漫不经心，等说完才发现自己刚才说了什么，使用的是哪个名字。

巴奇表现得像是被什么人揍了一下。“她不知道，”语气硬邦邦的，“什么都不知道。”

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎轻声说，“因为这些，我更喜欢你了。比原来，比上一刻还要喜欢。你知道吗？”

“我现在能从飞机上跳下去吗？”史蒂夫问，几乎有些请求意味。

“哈哈。不能。接下来十个小时你都得好好待在飞机上。我们应该睡一下。”娜塔莎说，“等到了那儿，想睡也睡不成了。”史蒂夫点点头，重新往后靠，他背后是一些帆布质地的邮袋。娜塔莎在地上蜷起身子，脑袋枕在前臂上。史蒂夫闭上眼，努力平复呼吸：以前出任务的时候，他和巴奇打盹儿的时候总是凑在一起，身边还有加布、德尼尔那几个家伙。而现在巴奇已经划清界限了，所以他最好是——

“你已经忘记怎么睡觉了，是不是？”史蒂夫听到娜塔莎低声细语，睁开眼。娜塔莎发现了一件他没发现的事：上飞机后巴奇一直保持着一个姿势，现在也一点没变：背靠墙坐着，伸出两条长腿，一只手放在枪上。

“我不怎么需要睡眠。”巴奇回答。

娜塔莎摇头，“你根本一点觉也不睡。”她指出事实，“你这样不行。我打赌，你会就这么坐着直到产生幻觉，身体颤抖，然后你会趴在地上，努力熬过去。”巴奇调转头颅，没再看娜塔莎，但他的表情十分紧绷，所以史蒂夫知道娜塔莎说的是对的。“你不能再这样下去了，”娜塔莎语气中并无责备之意，“你现在是团队的一份子。”

“你怎么发现的？”而自己竟然没发现，史蒂夫很在意这一点：他应该发现的，他是队长，他才是巴奇的朋友。

娜塔莎对着他耸耸肩，“我不是想耍聪明，”她说，“只是我见过这种情况。”说完，她快速穿过机舱，举着双手。“现在我要碰你了，别扭断我的手，好吗？”她跪在巴奇旁边，推他，巴奇的背离开了之前靠着的墙。史蒂夫瞪着娜塔莎，震惊于她居然就这么动手了：把挂在巴奇背后的枪从枪套里取下来放在地上，保险栓发出咔哒一声。接着她用一只手握住巴奇的肩膀，拇指摁进巴奇的肩胛骨。后者战栗了一下，发出模糊不清的声音，史蒂夫某个部位立刻跟着起了反应。

“我就知道。”娜塔莎语气严厉地说。接着她做了个鬼脸，用一只手拉动巴奇的肩膀，另一只手指节往巴奇背上按。“操。”巴奇轻声呻吟，几缕头发垂下来遮住了他的脸。

“你是不是对每个姑娘都这么说，”娜塔莎说，“还是只对着那些你射过枪子儿的女士。”

“一般开枪之后，”巴奇阴郁地表示，“我都不怎么说话。”史蒂夫笑了，巴奇喜欢娜塔莎。不过，说实在的，娜塔莎身上又有哪点会让人不喜欢？娜塔莎挑高眉毛，攥起拳头的那只手很快让巴奇闭了嘴。他几乎是喘了起来，身体向前倾，脑袋也低垂着。娜塔莎最后一手握住巴奇的金属肩膀，按住另一边肩膀来回动作了一下（几乎发出了“咔”的一声），才算完事。把这个家伙扶起来之后，娜塔莎才转头看向史蒂夫。

“你那里有水吗？”她问。史蒂夫从背包里翻出水壶，丢给娜塔莎。

娜塔莎把开了盖的水壶放在巴奇手里，示意他喝水：“喝完，然后睡觉。”她爬回自己那边，没忘记回头警告巴奇，“不许剩。”之后，再次蜷起身体，用手臂当枕头。

巴奇顺从地喝水，说：“睡着了我不知道还能不能醒来。”他的声音已经有些许含混不清，靠在墙上，身体也有些倾斜。史蒂夫凝视了一会儿，起身走过去。娜塔莎都能这么做，或许他也行。

“你会醒的，”娜塔莎告诉他，“我们会叫醒你。”史蒂夫坐到巴奇身边，拉他的肩膀。“靠着我。”他低声道。巴奇几乎是栽进史蒂夫怀里，他枕着史蒂夫的大腿，闭上眼睛，很快便入睡了。史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，尝到一丝咸味，一点铁锈般的味道。他专注地盯着机舱弧形的灰色墙壁，一点一点感受安顿在自己双腿上的温暖和重量。最终，他还是低头看着巴奇，几乎是无助地拂开贴在巴奇脸上的头发。巴奇的脸他是如此熟悉，比熟悉自己的脸还要熟悉。同样熟悉的还有记忆中数不清的画面：他和巴奇在家里，在学校，在公园；他们一同坐在餐桌旁，或是挤在一张床上；他们一起去教堂，一起跳舞，一起上战场。史蒂夫用手轻轻抚摩巴奇的额头——现在上面有皱纹了——过了很久才想起娜塔莎就坐在旁边。但紧跟着，史蒂夫发现自己不在意：娜塔莎已经知道了，发现了，什么都逃不过娜塔莎的双眼。她只是假装自己不知道。

他抬头看了一眼娜塔莎：她闭着双眼，却在微笑。“我更喜欢你了，罗杰斯。”她轻声说。

飞机仍在前行。

 

**9.**

史蒂夫睁开眼，低头看向手表。巴奇和娜塔莎还没醒，他动作轻巧地起身，不忘小心仔细把背包垫在巴奇的脑袋下面。史蒂夫伸手攀上驾驶舱，发现外面天色已晚：太棒了，他们三更半夜起飞，现在又到晚上了。

看见他靠近自己，飞行员瞟了史蒂夫一眼，说：“我正打算叫你们起来，马上就要进入德国领空了，离索菲亚还有一小时五十三分钟。”

“嗯，我们得偏离航线了。”史蒂夫回道，转过导航控制板。

爬下阶梯，他发现货舱里仍和刚才离开时一样寂静而昏暗。他俯身探向巴奇，又有些迟疑，他不想吓着他。其实他甚至不愿意叫醒巴奇。

最终，史蒂夫把手放在巴奇的肩膀上。“巴奇。”

“史蒂夫？”巴奇迷迷糊糊地说，对于巴奇叫出自己的名字这件事，史蒂夫毫无防备。巴奇的嘴，嘴唇间自己的名字，让史蒂夫情绪波动，内腑翻腾。他忽然间明白了巴奇所说的“还没准备好”是什么意思。

但他还是向后退了一步。“该起来了，士兵。我们20分钟后跳伞。”听到这句话，巴奇睁开了双眼。从史蒂夫，到娜塔莎，再到地上的背包，他逐一扫了一遍，然后起身，以令人惊异的效率收拾起自己。

娜塔莎则像只猫一样舒展身体。“还有多远？”她问史蒂夫，“什么地形？”

“大部分是森林。”史蒂夫回答，“如果时间计算无误，降落后我们离多瑙河大概五英里远。之后我们要——”他边说边看了巴奇一眼，开颜一笑，“弄条船。”

“噢，大晚上的划船，我喜欢。”娜塔莎表示，一边系好降落伞。

飞机缓慢下降。离地面还有8000英尺时史蒂夫打开舱门，三人等待着，在心中计数，直到史蒂夫给出信号，巴奇像离弦之箭一样率先跳出舱门，如同一抹黑色的影子，转瞬消失在夜色里。娜塔莎等了一会儿，第二个跳下去。史蒂夫用手指摸索身上的束带，最后一遍确认盾牌也系上了，便飞身而出。他感受着周身呼啸的风，和远处闪烁的灯光，下方除了一片黑暗，什么也看不到，包括蜿蜒的河流，尽管史蒂夫确切知道他们所在位置——多瑙河的东北边。身后似乎有军用降落伞撑开的声音，史蒂夫拉开自己的开伞索，在黑暗中滑翔降落。很快，他撞进树林，在降落伞勾住枝蔓前除下束带，落地后他先在地上滚了一圈，很快站起来，动作一气呵成。史蒂夫翻开指南针翻盖，辨认方位，之后便离开原地。

娜塔莎蓦地出现在他背后，而在此之前史蒂夫根本没听到她的动静，这实在有点可怕。娜塔莎察觉到巴奇也在附近，她伸手捏了捏史蒂夫的胳膊，阻止他采取什么动作，然后吹出一声频率不高的口哨。过了一会儿他们都听到了口哨声，但直到巴奇几乎和他们面对面，史蒂夫都没发现他。巴奇从一片黑暗中浮现，戴着护目镜和面罩。

“离船坞还有4.25英尺。”巴奇说。

船坞坐落在岸边，既逼仄又破败，灰色的码头遍布雨水、河水侵蚀的痕迹。码头旁边停靠着几艘脏兮兮的小船，随着河面起起伏伏。有两艘小船点着灯，灯光从遮掩窗口的破烂布帘里透出来，一同传出的还有微弱的音乐，若非收音机，就是船上有台留声机。这点灯光和音乐就是整个码头所拥有的全部生气了。史蒂夫和娜塔莎跟着巴奇，沿着破旧的码头静悄悄地走。停靠在码头最远端的是艘油漆早已黯淡的白色小船，船上还有个小型操舵室。“你觉得怎么样，队长？”巴奇低声问。

史蒂夫审视了一番，问巴奇：“这些船帆能防水吧？”

巴奇微微一笑，“能。”

“那么，‘啊嗬*！’”说完这个词，史蒂夫一步跨上甲板。

几分钟后他们驶离码头，没开灯，引擎在夜色里发出嘎嘎声，并不太响。史蒂夫站在船首凝视前方，想看是否能从这里观察到他们的目的地。两岸覆盖的植被多是灌木或树林，林间偶有光亮穿过。娜塔莎带着他们一路向河流下游划去——到头来，她的划船经验比史蒂夫和巴奇的丰富得多——两岸地势逐渐升高，先是起起伏伏的小山丘，树林变得稀疏，离岸边也愈来愈远，之后两岸逐渐变成林立的岩壁，高耸的山崖，船下的河流像一条起伏不定的黑色丝带穿行其间。

巴奇从舱里钻出来，走到他身边。“下个转角动身。”他说。

史蒂夫看着他，感觉不会有比现在更恰当的、能让他说出这句话的时机了：“等会我先走。”他说。

“不行，”巴奇毫不犹豫地回答，在史蒂夫开口之前继续说，“这没得商量，长官。”他举起自己的金属手臂，捏紧成拳，看起来十分致命，“这个，”巴奇说，“你没有。况且，你做的也不是什么好差，搬运炸药可不轻松。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫说。他知道——见鬼的——他们谈过了，他也理解巴奇为什么要这么安排，他还同意了。但是——“我不能再看着你掉下来。”说出口，他把脑袋转过来，让迎面而来的风刺痛眼睛。

“我不会掉下来的。”巴奇说。

“你最好别掉下来。”史蒂夫警告他。

“不然？”巴奇的声音里全是布鲁克林腔调，满满的。感谢上帝——因为，现在史蒂夫没法认真回答这个问题，这个问题的答案……

“你不会想知道的。”史蒂夫说，想让自己听起来要多强硬有多强硬，但巴奇只是小声吹了个口哨，轻柔的嘲讽，史蒂夫忍不住嘴角上挑。

“再加把劲试试。”巴奇说完这句话，转身走进了操舵室。

 

**10.**

悬崖最下方遍布坚硬的大块岩石，娜塔莎尽量将船靠近崖壁，下锚。“我们会被拍成碎片。”史蒂夫说，看着小船在浪涛颠簸里不断撞在岩石上。

“船会，我们不会。”巴奇说，他的腰和肩膀上绑着一捆捆细绳，完好的那只手带着手套，抓着金属刺。他带上护目镜，“船坏了就不要了，把自己固定在岩壁上，我包里还有几个金属刺。我会尽快搞定。”说完，他跳下船，攀上岩石。

“稳着点。”史蒂夫追着喊，觉得自己好像看见巴奇微笑了一下。但巴奇已经到了崖壁边，金属手指扣进岩壁，细小的碎石滚落下来。巴奇开始在黑暗中攀爬，用着寻常人根本不可能做到的动作：两手交替固定在岩壁里，插进金属刺，向上爬一段，再拔出金属刺。金属右手扒在岩石上，两只靴子则灵巧地找到一个又一个细微裂缝，作为支撑点。他缓慢地、一点一点向上爬，像一只黑色的巨型蜘蛛。

史蒂夫目不转睛地看着，觉得胃里一阵又一阵痉挛：刚才巴奇就这么挂在悬崖上，金属手指抠着崖壁，而下方就是尖锐的岩石，没有任何东西可以当作缓冲物。

娜塔莎站在他旁边，也在翘首看着峭壁上的那个人。她面容沉静而严峻，“他没事的。”她对史蒂夫说。

“出事之前，我们都觉得没事。”史蒂夫回答。巴奇仍在往上攀爬，有条不紊。

有那么一会儿巴奇停下来不动了，金属手臂摸索着，似乎怎么都找不到能攀住的支点。一阵恐慌霎时攫住了史蒂夫的心脏，将这一刻时间扭曲，拉长。他连眼睛都不肯眨，就这么目不转睛地看，脚下的船开始逐渐碎裂崩毁，他却仿佛察觉不到。娜塔莎在叫他，大声喊他们该弃船上岸了，但史蒂夫听不见。“他卡住了。”史蒂夫喃喃道，“我得上去——”但很快，巴奇又动了起来，他没在头顶找到能作为支点的凸起，便从旁边入手，小心侧移了几步，回到向上攀爬的正轨上来。

“罗杰斯！”娜塔莎喊。史蒂夫迅速穿过开始碎裂的甲板，把他的旅行包、爆炸物、盾牌从船舱里抢救出来。娜塔莎肩上背着巴奇的包，船开始倾斜，她努力保持平衡，然后一跃而起，抓住最近的岩石，爬了上去。史蒂夫紧随其后。很快他们的船就被河水淹没了。他们穿过层层岩石，来到悬崖底端，往头顶一片漆黑的虚空里看。史蒂夫看不到崖顶，看不到巴奇，除了一路延伸的灰蒙蒙的岩壁和头顶铺着星辰的黑色天穹，他什么也看不到。

巴奇一定是爬上去了，没有掉下来。如果他掉下来了他和娜塔莎肯定会看见。巴奇如果掉下来一定会尖叫，就像多年前那样。巴奇坠落时发出的尖叫声始终在史蒂夫梦境中缠绕不去。但冬兵呢，经历了那一切，他是否还会——突然间，栓绳装置不知道从哪落了下来，发出“当”的一声，打断了史蒂夫的思绪。直到这时史蒂夫才看到有绳子从崖壁上滑下来。

“他爬上去了。”史蒂夫说，几乎感到一阵眩晕。

“他当然爬上去了。”娜塔莎语气里有种理所当然般的嘲讽，她很快把绳子固定在自己身上。史蒂夫动手把栓绳装置弄好。“拉我上去，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎说，抓住绳子扯了一下，给巴奇传递信号。接着她便离开了地面。史蒂夫用平缓的速度地拉动绳子，直至感到绳子另一端扯动了一下，这是信号，表示娜塔莎已经到了巴奇身边。于是史蒂夫开始往上爬——即使有绳子，爬起来仍不轻松——什么也看不见，岩石表面又湿又滑，脚底也站不稳。而且他这时才发现两岸崖壁间还刮着一股强风。史蒂夫几乎是机械地往上爬，两手交替攀登，直到眼前出现一抹银色——是巴奇的金属手臂——才知道自己到顶了。巴奇伸手抓住史蒂夫，将他拖了上来，远离悬崖边缘，接着敦促他蹲下。史蒂夫将随身携带的包裹拆下来，交出炸药。

悬崖背水面像堵城墙，岩脊覆盖杂草。确实是堵墙——史蒂夫发现——石头打造的城堡就建在这面山脊里，弥补了“墙”上的缺损，构成一个完整的圆环。庭院，也就是外庭（他从以往的任务里看到过这个名词）在他们面前展开。娜塔莎平卧着，扫视整片外庭，史蒂夫和巴奇则跟在后面，在娜塔莎身边趴下，一边一个。城堡外庭以十字形铺设了聚光灯，史蒂夫将眼前所见与之前记下的图纸信息对照：他们目前所在位置的12点、4点、8点方向都有守卫，监狱和实验室在南角塔楼里；守卫营房和食堂则在西边，还有医务室、厨房、车间、行动室。他向娜塔莎一一指出方位。

“好了。”史蒂夫起身，“我现在去他们囚禁俘虏的地方。我会尽量不出声，不过出来的时候还需要你帮我一把，中士。”

“没问题。”巴奇说。

“准备搞点大动静吧。”史蒂夫说，看见巴奇嘴角向上勾起来，向他比划了一个漫不经心的敬礼。

史蒂夫看向娜塔莎，“你想试试在他们的供水系统里放炸药吗？”

“噢，特别想。”娜塔莎立即说，又带点调皮地补充了一句，“长官。”史蒂夫又瞥了她一眼，没说什么。

“好。”他说，“开始行动吧。尽量别被发现，尽快与我会合。”史蒂夫再一次检查了自己的武器、盾牌，然后点点头，“对了，”他对巴奇说，“给我那个……”巴奇从战术背心里掏出那个用塑料袋包好的手指，还有一张折叠起来的纸张，递给史蒂夫。

娜塔莎瞧了一眼，问巴奇，“他们还弄了生物识别？”巴奇点头，提起他那支狙击步枪，小心系好。“别担心，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫说，“你很快就会习惯的。”

“你们这两个人，真叫人害怕。”史蒂夫说道，忍不住又加了一句，“保持联系，你们俩都是。”

说完，他身形低伏，向南角塔楼跑去。娜塔莎则前往位于相反方向的操作中心。

 

**11.**

此刻夜已深，万籁俱寂。史蒂夫从墙上跳下来，没发出一点声音，几拳干脆利落地放倒了塔楼前站岗的两名守卫，将他们拖出监控视野。这座石头建成塔楼本身很古老，但嵌在塔身上的门却显得十分现代。史蒂夫用第一道密码打开门，房间内到处都是现代科技，包括迎面伫立的一堵有机玻璃墙，可以看到墙后有楼梯，还有一排排电脑和显示器。里头的守卫发现门开了，看起来吃惊不已，但很快回过神来，举起枪，但枪很快被史蒂夫一盾牌砸飞了。守卫接着也被他用力砸在墙上。

“里面有多少守卫？”史蒂夫问他，但这家伙和机场那群蠢货不同，什么都不肯说。史蒂夫又提起他往墙上一砸，确保这回让脑袋狠狠撞在墙上，“多少？”

“九头蛇万岁。”男人说。这让史蒂夫感到一阵烦躁，直接把他砸晕了事。他走到桌边，检视那排显示器，其中一台屏幕上是城堡几个角落的监控画面。巴奇和娜塔莎在外面，但显示器上什么也没有，他们能骗过所有人。如果不是史蒂夫知道他们在外面，他也会被骗过。他们俩都是优秀的士兵。还有一台屏幕上显示的是这幢建筑内部的情况，石头铸就的走廊，两旁是一件件囚室。这一片已经陷入警戒状态。不过，史蒂夫从走廊画面上只看到了三名守卫，手放在机枪枪柄上，正在巡逻。史蒂夫决定先解决这三个人，然后再用第二道密码打开这堵厚厚的有机玻璃墙上的门，连通控制中心和楼梯。

第一个人倒下的时候，根本没发现是什么袭击了他——盾牌打在他后脑勺上。史蒂夫蹲下来，收走这家伙的对讲机和机枪。他身上没有钥匙。第二个、第三个守卫身上也没有钥匙。史蒂夫走到第一排囚禁室前，内心忐忑：根本没有输入密码的地方。但很快他便看到了——一块方形的面板，比邮票大不了多少。他小心地把巴奇给的那截手指拿出来，把塑料袋剥开，按在面板上。

金属门应声而开。史蒂夫看见里头有台轮床，而被绑在上面的是——不是巴奇，不是。史蒂夫努力让自己停下这可怕的想法，但还是眨了眨眼，才真正看清眼前的景象。轮床上绑着一个男人，很巴奇有些相像：一样的深色头发，一样宽阔的肩膀。随着史蒂夫靠近，他发出一声呻吟。“没事的。”史蒂夫迅速说道，把捆在男人身上的束带解开，“我是来帮你的，Ich bin hier um Dir zu helfen。”男人脸上总算出现如释重负的神色。史蒂夫扶着他坐起来，男人晃晃悠悠地把腿放下来，一身是汗，全身颤抖，但似乎并没受到别的伤害。史蒂夫放下胳膊。他想起巴奇不愿意让自己碰他。

“Kannst Du laufen？”史蒂夫问。男人点了点头，起身歪歪斜斜地往前走。史蒂夫花了点时间想怎么用德语表达自己接下来要说的话，开口问男人，“Kannst Du mir helfen die anderen zu befreien？”意思是“你能帮我救下其他的人吗？”

“Ja，”男人回答，又用英语说了一遍，“可以”，但语气有些不确定。“我叫伯纳德，你想救多少——”

“所有人。”史蒂夫打断他，男人瞪着他，面上全然写着“不可置信”。但接着他却咧开嘴笑了一下。

“孩子们，”他说，“孩子们在顶层，男孩女孩分开关押的。”

他们一层层往上走，史蒂夫用巴奇给的手指打开了两间寝室的门，每间寝室里都有两排铺位，里面的儿童正从床上坐起，朝史蒂夫的方向走来。上帝啊，他们中有些孩子还很小，看起来至多不过四岁。史蒂夫在一个穿着白色睡裙，身材瘦小的小女孩身边蹲下，摘下自己的头盔，他不想吓到孩子们。“过来，亲爱的。”他轻声呼唤，“把鞋子穿上。Hole Deine Schuhe。”紧接着，另一个年长一些的姑娘突然站出来，挡在白睡裙女孩面前，她看起来十五岁左右，动作充满保护欲。史蒂夫蹲着没动，仰起头看着她，认真说，“我们现在离开这儿，但得快点行动。”女孩迟疑片刻，开始用俄语发号施令。突然之间，所有姑娘们都悉悉索索行动起来，穿衣鞋子（偶尔还有些抓起自制的布娃娃），年龄大些姑娘帮助年龄小的。史蒂夫冲到走廊上，看见伯纳德也已经集合了所有男孩，排成歪歪扭扭的队伍。

“来，快点，”史蒂夫说。他们带着孩子们走下旋绕的石阶，史蒂夫举着盾，以防发生什么意外情况。台阶底下出现娜塔莎的身影，衣冠稍显不整，但看起来很是自在。

“快点，罗杰斯。”她说，“很快就要爆——”从庭院传来暴起的枪声，他们都吃了一惊，是自动武器，至少有十五把。但史蒂夫知道他们正在被消灭，一把枪熄火了，接着是第二把，他几乎能“听见”持枪者一个个被干掉。史蒂夫向庭院外张望，剩下的持枪特工看起来惊慌失措，一边举着枪，一边挨着墙来来回回晃，想找出那个给他们喂枪子儿的人。他们在找巴奇。又有一个守卫尖叫出声，倒在地上，第二个也紧随其后。子弹神鬼莫测，仿佛从不可思议的角度袭来。三十秒之后，庭院里所有守卫都倒在地上不动了。

“走！”史蒂夫说，用力示意娜塔莎。有几个孩子在哭。“带他们走厨房。我去找其他人。”

史蒂夫沿着走廊往回跑，迅速上了阶梯，牢门一扇扇打开：这些政治犯都醒着，而且看起来有点激动，枪声让他们心中产生了希望。这些人中只有少数像伯纳德那样被绑起来了。

“往外跑！”史蒂夫一遍遍喊，“出去！快点，往厨房走！”

就在此时，响起了第一声爆炸。被解救的政治犯们用胳膊护住脑袋，以防被从天而降的碎石砸伤。他们从庭院一角抄近路，迅速冲进厨房。但庭院里已经满是九头蛇的人了——特工、科学家，还有管理者，有些因为被枪声吸引，有些在尖叫，还有的在流血：巴奇用第一批炸弹炸塌了营房。

 

**12.**

一片兵荒马乱。有几个九头蛇特工看见了史蒂夫，才发现敌人兵分两路，还放走了囚犯。史蒂夫做好准备，以盾牌迎战一波猛攻，突破敌群，留下一地七倒八歪的败将。也有时候他还没出手，敌人就突然中枪倒下：是巴奇从高处袭击了他们。

史蒂夫一挥盾解决了三个九头蛇特工，收回星盾的一刻，他瞥到了一个此前在照片中见过的面孔。是汉斯·伦克，黑塔186号杜拉格的指挥官。现在的他一头白发，满脸皱纹，看起来苍老又强硬，但仔细看，仍能分辨出巴奇给的黑塔人事档案里那个年轻特工的影子。以前是纳粹，后来是九头蛇，1953年刚来到黑塔的时候还是个年轻人。

现在，伦克没穿制服，看起来刚刚从床上被惊醒……

第二声爆炸响起，这次，整个南角塔楼都被变为碎石乱瓦。所有人头上笼罩着碎石形成的“乌云”，被灰尘裹得密不透风，挣扎着想透口气。人们开始四处逃窜。

下一刻，史蒂夫抓住了伦克的肩膀，狠狠一掼，叫他跪在砖石上。史蒂夫从枪套里拔出那柄柯尔特，抵住伦克的太阳穴。他看了娜塔莎从乌克兰带来的那些文件，知道他们曾在这对巴奇做过什么：手术、实验、冷冻。而那一切都是在眼前这个人的监督之下完成的。史蒂夫想杀了他，想在他瑟瑟发抖，跪着尿裤子的时候一枪崩了他。把枪口按在伦克脑袋上的时候，史蒂夫脑海平静，只有遥远的一抹意识对自己感到些微吃惊。巴奇是希望他这样做的，否则为什么把柯尔特给自己？他当时便明白巴奇想表达什么，他感受到的那丝挑衅——你是个比我更好的人，自始至终，你都在做对的事。而他知道巴奇是错的。他从来不是“更好的人”，他这一双手不比巴奇的干净。

史蒂夫用拇指拨下保险栓——心中希望巴奇正看着自己。

开枪的时候，有什么东西猛然撞进史蒂夫的臂弯。子弹打偏了。史蒂夫顺着撞击的力量转动身体，站稳，成攻击态势。而他的目光正直直射进巴奇那双蓝色的眼睛。

“不，”巴奇说，面容因痛苦而扭曲，“史蒂夫，别。”

史蒂夫抓紧他，按进盾牌的保护范围，下一刻朝他们射来的子弹从振金表面反弹出去。巴奇蹲伏着，从枪套中拔出两把枪。“掩护我。”他说，反身开始射击，近旁的敌人一个个应声倒下。只除了伦克，正惊慌失措地乱跑，像一只人形蟑螂。

史蒂夫枪口对准他，开火，鲜血从伦克背部涌出，像绽开一朵玫瑰。他很快倒下了，史蒂夫也是——巴奇将他推倒在地，史蒂夫感觉所有空气都从肺部挤了出去。

“不！”巴奇咆哮，“天！我刚才说了——”

感情像潮水，史蒂夫觉得自己快被淹没了。他翻身把巴奇压在地上，紧紧抓住他的肩膀。

“我的手并不干净！”史蒂夫大声喊，“我是美国队长，我的职责就是——

“我很抱歉承担那些是你，本不该是你，谁都可以，但不能是你。”

巴奇好像被恐惧攫住了，他瞪着史蒂夫，一语不发。

此时地面开始震颤抖动，四周传来隆隆声响，扬起灰尘，云遮雾绕一般弥漫开来。

“娜塔莎。”史蒂夫喘着气，脱口而出。他拉起巴奇，两人咳嗽了一阵。接着离他们最近的那堵石墙仿佛不堪承担自身重量，开始往内坍塌，带起飞溅的碎石。史蒂夫按住讲机。“娜塔莎！”他喊道，“告诉我你已经脱险了，孩子们都——”

娜塔莎的声音隔着无线电传进史蒂夫的耳朵，她似乎有些喘，“我们到山腰了，罗杰斯。我尽快回你那边，记得留点棉花糖给我。”接着关掉了对讲机。

“我们快点，”史蒂夫对巴奇说，“离开这里。”那些爆炸物都是巴奇放置的，又有一个引燃了，城堡另一边随之震动，空中的废墟残骸像瀑布一样。他们一起奔跑，这让史蒂夫想起了他整个人生中最好的日子：在九头蛇基地里找到巴奇。史蒂夫原本以为他死了，但他还活着。那天他们好不容易才逃离那儿，几乎也去掉半条命。穿过火海，翻越高墙，蹒跚涉过长满荆棘的山丘，一头扎进松软的泥土，逃出生天。他们坐在泥地里，头发上横七竖八都是细小的枝杈，还在笑着。眼泪顺着巴奇的脸颊淌下来，他对史蒂夫说，“这是真的吗？你是真的吗？”

“我以为你死了。”史蒂夫坦言。

“或许我真的死了。”巴奇回答，“是不是？”

史蒂夫吻了他，动作几乎称得上野蛮。他为自己拥有的全新力量而吃惊。

而现在，黑塔楼在燃烧，它的大门已成残垣断壁。一具具尸体随处可见，九头蛇的人疯狂逃窜，想逃出这片死亡之地。他和巴奇从外庭另一侧焚烧的废墟里爬出来，翻过一个个障碍，顺着粗糙的山体表面往下滑，身后是逐渐远离的废墟，和冲天的烟尘。

 

**13.**

史蒂夫一边往下走，一边轻轻敲打耳朵里的装置，“娜塔莎？娜塔莎，你在哪？”他向后转身，看见巴奇停了下来，浑身脏污，喘息不止，凝视着燃烧崩毁的塔楼。

“我们离得太近了。”史蒂夫说，走过去站在巴奇身边。天空已经泛灰，太阳快升起了。又响起一声爆炸，火焰冲天而起，像橙色的气球，燃烧着越升越高，再变成灰烬。

“谢谢，”巴奇最终开口，轻声道，“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫忍不住皱起眉头，因为巴奇正把自己身上的枪套取下来，解开战术背心束带，任它滑落在地。巴奇看起来精疲力竭。“我需要你，最后为我做一件事。”巴奇说，“你不愿意做，但你是唯一能……”他的声音像被什么东西揪紧，窒息，最终减弱下来，“我只有你。”他说。

他伸出手，把史蒂夫的柯尔特从枪套里掏出来，拨下保险栓，交到史蒂夫手上。

史蒂夫看看枪，又看看巴奇。这一刻他就是巴奇，全身上下都是。冬兵慢慢跪在史蒂夫脚下，抬头看着他，说，“史蒂夫，求你。”

柯尔特并不是为伦克准备的——当然了——这颗子弹，是巴奇留给他自己的。

“就像彼得森，”巴奇柔声道，“你还记得吗？”

他当然记得彼得森，那个落入陷阱，烈焰焚身的彼得森。达姆弹给了他最后一枪。他们都知道法律上写着什么，战场上实施人道死亡属违法行为，白字黑字，清楚明白。但面对此情此景，什么是“对”的、什么是“合法”的，好像都没有太多意义。

巴奇跪在他脚下，面上仍是那种全然的乞求。他“为陷阱所困”，史蒂夫想，“受烈焰焚身”。

“动手吧。”巴奇说，“结束它。我承受不了了。”

史蒂夫使劲眨眼。

但他仍注视着巴奇说，“我知道。我知道。我无法想象——但，巴克，你知道吗？我很自私。”他像巴奇一样跪下，转过眼前之人的身体，一只手臂环绕在巴奇的锁骨上，把这个人牢牢按进自己的怀里。他把那支柯尔特抵在巴奇胸口。“我不能让你走。除非我和你一起。”史蒂夫抱歉地说，脸颊贴上巴奇的右耳。“你明白的，对吗？”

巴奇偏转头颅，直视史蒂夫的双眼，搜寻他的表情，努力辨认他所看到的东西。

“你……”巴奇开口，语气有些不确定。但史蒂夫立即就懂了，“你”是一个疑问。

你？你也是？和我一样？

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，仿佛将什么东西从心里挖出来，“很可怕……于我而言。我不能想象……”

“天。”史蒂夫听到娜塔莎吃惊地抽气，但他没有抬头看她。“我的天，罗杰斯。发生什——”但他此时此刻没空理会娜塔莎，只是拿开那把柯尔特，往他所感知到的、娜塔莎的方位一指，直到听见娜塔莎停下脚步。待在那儿，娜塔莎，原地别动。然后他将枪口重新抵回巴奇的胸膛。“我不能想象你经历了什么，”他继续说，把想说的话说完，“我真的不能。”

“很糟。”巴奇说，身体有些摇晃不稳，史蒂夫又紧了紧手臂的力量，箍紧他，维持姿势不变。

“那么，你是武器专家，”史蒂夫说，“如果我现在开枪，能不能杀掉我们两个人？”

他会开枪的，一分一秒都不会迟疑，结束自己这条自巴奇坠下火车就只剩下半条的、冰封的生命；这种早已过时，却仍在苟延残喘的生活。

巴奇花了很长时间才回答。“可能可以，”他最终开口道，“但不能保证。”巴奇摸索着握住史蒂夫的手腕，往下拉了拉。史蒂夫顺从地让手枪落在身侧。“尤其是你还穿着现在这身。”巴奇补充道。

“好吧，好吧，这计划很糟。”史蒂夫说，“但一定是我们一起，你懂吗？要么一起，要么就不做。我们可以换种方法，比如一起从帝国大厦顶楼跳下来，或者只是不停地开车兜风——以你开车的方式，也要不了多久。你开起车来像个杀手。”

巴奇在笑，但有泪水从他满面尘土的脸上滚落，留下一道道痕迹。娜塔莎终于冲过来，抢过史蒂夫手里的柯尔特，又迅速跑远。

“鬼祟的女人。”巴奇说，用掌根粗暴地擦过自己脏兮兮的脸。

“对呀，我真的很喜欢她。”史蒂夫回应道，接着他抱紧巴奇，脑袋搁在对方肩窝里喘气。黑塔在他们身后燃烧、崩塌。巴奇把史蒂夫拉得更近，银色的金属手臂像鲜活的血肉那样温暖。史蒂夫浑身一颤，仿佛感受到某种灼热，让最后一块坚冰也融化。

 


	2. 胜利日

**14.**

远处，黑塔还在燃烧。火光直冲天上，像灯塔一样吸引所有人注目。史蒂夫、巴奇、娜塔莎三人乘坐摩托艇悄悄离去，划开黑沉沉的水面，没有引起任何留意。娜塔莎手执舵柄，有那么短暂的一瞬，火光在她身后定格，将她的红发染得熠熠生辉。

巴奇坐在史蒂夫身边，他们肩并着肩，腿挨着腿。史蒂夫忍不住靠得更近，感受身边巴奇实实在在的躯体，和他周身的温暖。而就在此时，巴奇转过头，吻了史蒂夫，没有一丝一毫遮掩的意思。天已经亮了，而且娜塔莎就站在两尺之外，但是……为什么不呢？他们也不是没这么干过；何况身后那该死的鬼地方已经被炸得灰飞烟灭。史蒂夫握住巴奇的脑袋回吻，察觉自己的某个部位开始兴奋，这不太舒服，美国队长的制服不适合干这个。巴奇的呼吸逐渐变得参差不稳，史蒂夫松开手，看着他。巴奇脸色泛白，眼睛湿润，眼眶发红。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫低声问，有些笨拙地抬起手，抚摩巴奇的肩膀，捧住他脖颈一侧，“你怎么了？”

巴奇粗重地吸气，泪水开始充盈双眼。“我以为我再也硬不起来了。他们——他们夺——”

没等他说完，史蒂夫的手指便没入巴奇的头发，再次让两人唇齿相贴。他用力地吻巴奇，动作热情，充满欲望，史蒂夫咬巴奇的嘴唇，舌头卷进他的嘴里，用他所知道的一切能让巴奇兴奋起来的方法。汽艇不知何时停了下来，引擎熄灭了，但史蒂夫听而不闻。娜塔莎把船开进了一片杂树林。此时此刻，她正居高临下站在两人身前。

“男孩们，”她柔声道，“男孩们！”

史蒂夫终于抬起头来，表情中有一丝沉溺，像是酒醉，他看了看周遭——他们的船、树林、娜塔莎——而巴奇这时伸出手，一把将娜塔莎拉下来，带着残留在他脸上的欢愉神色吻了她。两人之间充斥着某种张力，就像一场战斗结束后萦绕不去的冲动，将身边一切事物、一切观感都强化、深化，肾上腺素在飙升，心脏在胸腔里鼓噪。娜塔莎一边接吻，一边忍不住微笑起来，她回吻Bucky，仿若张开双臂，满心喜悦地迎接一位老友，深深饮下一口冰啤。娜塔莎黑色手套覆盖的双手轻轻捧着巴奇的脸颊。

他们三人几乎脸贴着脸，史蒂夫安静地看着，多年不曾有过的快乐在心中升腾。而当巴奇倾斜身体，微闭着眼，寻找史蒂夫的嘴，导致他们把鼻子撞在一起的时候，他觉得更快乐了。

“你真是了不起，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎说，声音低沉而愉悦。史蒂夫对着她眨眼，仿佛不懂她在说什么。巴奇亲吻过的女孩、与之跳过舞的女孩有多少？一百个？娜塔莎不会以为自己还会因此而嫉妒吧？

“他想要什么都行，”史蒂夫脱口而出，说出此时此刻他唯一能想到的形容，“你的手臂不可能嫉妒你的腿。”

“的的确确了不起。”娜塔莎继续说，然后向史蒂夫靠过来，亲吻他的嘴和脸颊，最后停留在额头上，她的手臂仍然环着巴奇的脖颈。

“来吧，抓紧时间。”之后她终于站起来，“我们真得赶路了。”

巴奇坐着，身体发着抖，似乎还有些晕眩，史蒂夫抓住他的胳膊，轻声问，“嘿，pal，你还能再走一会儿吗？”

巴奇将目光集中在史蒂夫脸上，疲倦地微笑，他说：“当然。”

 

**15.**

娜塔莎先上岸，史蒂夫和巴奇紧随其后。他们爬上一座浅坡，之后巴奇超过娜塔莎，走在前头，在林下灌木丛中穿行，步伐充满笃定和权威。史蒂夫不知道这是因为巴奇曾在这里做过简单的侦察，还是他曾经试图逃离黑塔。

“不远处，”巴奇说，“有个农场，种小麦和土豆。”

等他们到达目的地，史蒂夫才发现这地方简直能与他所见过的、最漂亮的田园风景相媲美。麦浪金黄，碧草如茵，就像童话成真。“这里很适合躲藏，”巴奇说，“我们可以等入夜再出去。”

“你来过这儿。”史蒂夫问，但在巴奇用疲惫的声音作答之前，史蒂夫就已经从他脸上读出了答案。

“史蒂夫，我去过所有地方。”

 

**16.**

他们绕着麦地和一片向日葵花田行走，这里和美国的农庄全然不同，没有一座座农舍，也没有红色的谷仓，广阔原野上只零星散落着几幢低矮的巴伐利亚石屋，看起来像是修筑于中世纪，涂满白色乳浆的石墙在阳光下明亮刺眼。他们迂回走向最远处的一座石屋。到达后，巴奇小心掰开布满蛛网的门扉，没让门户大敞，但足以让他们三人进屋。屋内凉爽，不太透光，石墙很厚重，顶端开着小小的方形窗户，把耀眼阳光隔绝在外。空气中满是未发酵的葡萄汁、皮革和新晒干草的气味，成垛干草堆放在房间角落，几乎蹭上横跨低矮屋顶的乌木横梁。

史蒂夫双肩放松，感觉肾上腺素快要消耗殆尽了。他看向巴奇，语带感激地说，“我们可以在这休息。”

巴奇站在史蒂夫面前，似乎有些忐忑，他伸出双手，搭在史蒂夫腰上。接着他的表情动摇了，又松开金属手指。

史蒂夫想都没想就抓住了那只手，重新贴在自己身侧，另一只手则绕过巴奇的脖颈，把他拽过来接吻。这件事情他很多年前就做过了，那还是他刚刚发现自己居然比巴奇高了整整两英寸的时候。多么奇妙啊。

“我想我该去做点侦察工作。”他听见娜塔莎说，“弄点吃的，想办法搞到交通工具。”史蒂夫想转头，略带愧疚地说，“你不必……”但巴奇的手正在抚摩他的大腿，覆上史蒂夫的阴茎，后者瞬间呻吟了一声，立即忘记了自己准备说的话。巴奇在吻他，而当他再次抬起头，娜塔莎已经不见了。

“好吧，”史蒂夫叹息，“她——我们不应该……”

“闭嘴，”巴奇道，一边吻史蒂夫的嘴唇、脸颊、耳朵，用双手抓牢面前这个人。

内疚，还有强烈的愉悦。史蒂夫一边被这两种情绪“折磨”着，一边所，“但，你觉得安全吗，让她就这样——”

巴奇脱掉史蒂夫的手枪皮套，解开他的制服束带，一系列动作比史蒂夫自己来还迅速——他这身行头可不好脱。“但是，”史蒂夫被巴奇拥抱着，还想说什么。巴奇的一只手往下滑，摸着史蒂夫后背，缓慢解开美国队长制服各处的搭扣和拉链。史蒂夫什么也做不了了，不断发出喘息声。

巴奇的另一只手有些粗暴地捏住史蒂夫的下巴，脸颊凑近吸吮史蒂夫的下唇，“她可以选择留下来。”他说。

“这我不知道，”史蒂夫怀疑地说，手指伸进巴奇的裤缝，“她有点像我妹妹。”

巴奇忍不住嗤笑一声，“你不需要妹妹。”他拉住史蒂夫，两人腰腿相合，阴茎也磨蹭在一起。两人同时喘息，用力接吻，伸手去安抚对方的阴茎，趔趄着、跌跌撞撞地走到堆满干草垛的谷仓后部。

“对……”巴奇热切地喘息，膝盖插进史蒂夫双腿之间，“上帝啊，就该这样。”史蒂夫胡乱摸索着巴奇的髋骨，脑袋枕在他肩膀上，快速且用力地撸动巴奇的老二，巴奇喜欢，他知道。他在巴奇坚实有力的双腿间磨蹭，而巴奇总是在他向后抽离的那一刻用拇指按住史蒂夫阴茎的前端——他们相识这么多年，无比熟稔对方的喜好，他们是如此熟练——下一刻，一股情绪占据了史蒂夫，那是久违的好胜之心，他突然推倒巴奇，就着那股潮水般的欲望，一遍又一遍地吻他，一下又一下用手给巴奇以快感，直到巴奇终于垂下双手，失去节奏，在史蒂夫的轻声诱哄中哽咽起来，让滚烫液体铺满了小腹。

“这是前菜。”史蒂夫在巴奇耳畔轻声说，嘴角忍不住上扬。然而，当巴奇睁开眼，史蒂夫看着他，却再难保持笑容。他知道巴奇从前也是渴望他的，巴奇一直想要他，但从未曾像现在这样，那种情欲和渴望如此强烈、绝望。

 

**17.**

“他们夺走了你。”巴奇说，声音低沉而无望，“他们说你死了，给我看照片，还有简报。史蒂夫，他们夺走了所——”

“他们没有。”史蒂夫打断他，声音热切而坚决，修长手指一遍遍摸索巴奇的眉毛、高耸的颧骨，这张他无比熟悉的脸，“我拥有一切，你的一切——你喜欢看什么书，你跳舞的样子，你最爱的歌曲，你在美琪酒店阳台上干过的女孩，你吃东西的样子，你的衣橱，你有哪些式样的衣服，你的气味，你想要的一切，我……”

他用手指轻点自己的太阳穴，然后改了主意，捏起拳头，顶住自己的胸腔，再舒展手掌，覆盖心脏所在的位置。

“都在我这里。”

巴奇握住史蒂夫的后脑勺，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，两人位置掉转过来，巴奇不停地亲吻、吸吮，一点一点向下，从史蒂夫的下颌吻到脖颈，再到锁骨。

“给我。”他喃喃地说，嘴唇擦过史蒂夫的乳头，感觉它硬了起来，又用鼻子轻轻触碰，“给我，都给我。”他一边低语，一边继续往下舔舐。史蒂夫难以自禁，胯部忍不住向上顶，双手抓住巴奇的手臂、肩膀，想努力稳住自己，而巴奇已经迅速用嘴包裹住史蒂夫的阴茎。上帝啊……巴奇是如此了解他的身体，知道所有让史蒂夫快乐的“按钮”，而它们甚至都是巴奇亲自打造出来的。当巴奇用他那双因接吻而鲜红的嘴唇包裹、吞吐自己的阴茎，当他被欲望驱使着，用湿润的口腔贪恋地吮吸，史蒂夫感受到的快乐无与伦比。金属制成的那只手正深深陷入史蒂夫的髋部，仿佛也像是有了生命一样温暖，而他的另一只手——史蒂夫闭上眼，颤抖着长吁一口气，他正努力克制自己，不要往巴奇嘴里冲刺，他已经很努力了，但这根本不可能做到——巴奇的另一只手在史蒂夫背后，正探入他的身体。

史蒂夫忍不住开始一下下有节奏地耸动臀部，在巴奇的嘴，和他的手指间战栗。他还在试图克制，但很快便什么也顾不上了，只能越来越快地操巴奇的嘴，和没入他体内的手指。史蒂夫忍不住叫出声，因为巴奇越插越深，吸得也越来越卖力，史蒂夫抖得愈发厉害，抽搐着，被推上高潮，感觉自己的一切——无论他有什么——都被巴奇找到了，他藏起了什么，他想说什么，巴奇全都能知道。而此时巴奇忽然起身，压在史蒂夫身上，上帝啊，他如此强壮、有力，而又温暖，巴奇狠狠吻着史蒂夫，抬起他的双腿，压在两侧。

“对，”史蒂夫发出嘶嘶抽气声，他觉得自己疯了，他还在射精，浑身都敏感得不行，但他说，“上帝啊，快点！”于是巴奇缓缓地，把自己用唾液润滑的阴茎推入史蒂夫刚被手指扩张过的体内，一瞬间，两人都忍不住喊出声，而这口齿不清的声响交融在一起。史蒂夫向后仰倒，强烈的快感猛烈冲刷，将他钉在原地无法动弹。如此剧烈而清晰，像疼痛一样。巴奇一冲到底，停在史蒂夫的最深处。他闭着眼，手臂缠绕着史蒂夫的腿，脸颊贴在他的膝窝，在史蒂夫头顶发出一声声参差不齐的喘息。

“我的上帝……”巴奇缓慢地说，像醉酒之人的喃喃自语，“以前也这么爽吗，我们……”

“是的，没错……一直都这么爽。”史蒂夫不停地喘，“但现在，上帝……巴克，我能感觉到你。”他感觉自己又快到了。巴奇紧闭双眼，呼吸困难，“我还不想，还不想这么快结束。天啊，上帝！”

于是史蒂夫突然喊道，“道奇队1935年的，首发阵容！”

巴奇大笑出声，身体也跟着抖动。埋在史蒂夫体内的阴茎跟着一动，让两人都忍不住闷哼一声。

“我的天，”巴奇皱着额头，用气音说，“山姆·莱斯利、托尼·库奇内罗、乔——噢，操，我不行了，我得动一……史蒂夫——”快感像电流一样贯穿史蒂夫，他的双肩随着巴奇的戳刺一下下在地面摩擦，阴茎夹在两人中间，在他忍不住挺起身亲吻巴奇的时候蹭在对方的小腹上。上帝啊，他也不想这么快到达高潮——他想永远留在这一刻——他一直是这样想的，自很多年前，巴奇第一次向他伸出手开始，每一次他都这样想。那时他还是个骨瘦如柴的小鬼，那时的疼痛也与如今全然不同。

但他还是高潮了，巴奇也是。浑身痉挛、不断喘息着，落入史蒂夫的怀抱。史蒂夫只能用身体包裹住他，紧紧拥抱他。他抱得太紧——不知道自己能不能在巴奇的金属手臂上留下凹痕；不知道他和巴奇能不能在面对死亡之神时，就这样在一起，迎面而立击溃他；或者被他所击溃，一同沉入永眠。

巴奇用嘴唇贴着史蒂夫脖颈上的皮肤，轻声道，“感谢上帝……”又说，“这和我计划的完全不一样。”史蒂夫回道，“太棒了，因为你的计划糟透了。这就是为什么我从不让你计划。”他不知何时流泪了，眼泪从脸颊上滚下来，听见巴奇捂在他颈间的笑声。

 

**18.**

“你还记得我们去大西洋城那回么？”史蒂夫擦擦脸，问道，“你记错了公交时间——”

“他们按军用时间算，我那时候哪知道什么军用时间？”巴奇抗议。

“——然后我们在一个糟透了的饭馆挨了一整晚，两人一起慢吞吞地分享一杯咖啡，就因为你还得去跳舞……我当时到底为啥跟你去，简直不明白……”

“因为我不能把你一个人留在纽约，”巴奇说，“你可能会毁掉那地方。”

“——那为什么是新泽西州？我是说，难道全纽约的舞都不够你跳的？”

“现在那里还跳舞吗？”巴奇语气里有一丝伤感，史蒂夫心跳一顿，沉默了一会儿。

“还跳，但和以前不一样了。”史蒂夫遗憾地说，“你应该不知道。不过我们跳的那种舞……现在他们叫‘交谊舞’，在舞会大厅里跳。”

“‘舞会大厅’，”巴奇忍不住重复，“听起来怎么这么浮夸。就叫‘舞厅’不好吗？”

“我也这么想，”史蒂夫说，“不过‘舞厅’现在指的是完全不同的东西了。”

“哈。”巴奇应道。

史蒂夫贴紧巴奇，感受身体交叠的温暖，仿佛新生。

 

**19.**

“天啊，我想告诉你的东西实在太多了。”史蒂夫说。

“告诉我，”巴奇回答，“所有的。”

 

**20.**

喉咙酸痛不已，他只好停下来——已经很久没说过这么多话了——也不记得自己何时睡着，只是闭上眼休息一下，而等再睁开眼，周身光线已经发生变化，娜塔莎也回来了，正靠墙坐着，膝上静静枕着巴奇那些可怕枪械中的某一把。娜塔莎朝他微微一笑，史蒂夫这才发现他正和巴奇四仰八叉地躺在一堆干草里，身边丢了一地皮具和制服。他迅速坐起来，拿起盾牌。

“不用着急。”娜塔莎说，咬了一口苹果（还对着史蒂夫晃了晃，‘要尝一口吗？’），“还有很长时间给你们更衣呢。”

巴奇呻吟一声，在他身后坐起，把遮在眼前的凌乱长发拂开，摇摇晃晃站起来——他似乎毫不介意自己正全身光裸。走到高悬的小窗边，向外看了一眼，然后转身向娜塔莎抬手示意，后者抛出苹果，“噗”一声落在巴奇手上。

“有计划吗？”巴奇咬了一口苹果，问道。

“两小时后，在克罗尼尼汇合。”娜塔莎说，“可以搭公交。”

结果所谓的“公交”其实是一架黑色的、看起来相当吓人的直升机。绳梯从机身上垂下来，落尽一片土豆田里。巴奇看起来有些畏缩，他看看直升机，又看看史蒂夫，像一只被鞭子抽过的狗仔。娜塔莎忍不住搭上他的肩膀，用冷静安稳的声音说，“詹姆斯，没事的。他们是我们这边的——”

巴奇的脸扭曲了，“没有什么‘我们这边’、‘他们那边’，”他朝她吼道，“我也不属于任何一边——”

“那就是朋友，”娜塔莎毫不妥协，“这些人是我的朋友，也是史蒂夫的朋友。”

巴奇最终紧抿着嘴，攀着摇晃的绳梯爬了上去。娜塔莎姿态优雅紧跟其后。等到史蒂夫抓牢绳索，飞机已开始缓缓升空。登上机舱他才发现把他们一个个拖上来的人是克林特·巴顿。

“谢谢你过来。”史蒂夫说。

巴顿看向一旁正把自己固定在侧边座椅上的娜塔莎，表示，“永远乐意带女士一程。”

乘坐史塔克工业制造的直升机离开欧洲，这让史蒂夫感到某种满足，就像找到一个缺失已久的书夹，总算找准位置插进书架里，安放写了七十年的书。上一次在欧洲搭乘史塔克直升机是为了救巴奇；而这一次，他真的能带巴奇离开欧洲，远离战争，他自己也赶上了这趟飞机，他们可以一起离开了。史蒂夫想把脖颈上的狗牌摘下来，扔出机舱；他想好好洗个澡；他想来一场满是热狗和彩旗的派对，就是当年许许多多人在二战胜利日时享受过的那种。他想在漫天烟火下亲吻巴奇。

“罗杰斯队长，”鹰眼问道，目光落在巴奇身上，“巴恩斯中士，你们在哪儿下车？”

“纽约。”巴奇回答，看向史蒂夫，“如果——”而史蒂夫点点头。

“没错，我们回家。”

 

全文完


End file.
